This invention generally relates to therapeutic tissue engineering devices for the treatment of Ischemic Diseases. More specifically, the present application relates to a process of electrochemically machining micro-sized micro-pattern structures onto the inner diameter of a Balloon eXpanding (Bx) or Self eXpanding (Sx) stent.
Alternative techniques that may be employed to fabricate micro-sized features on the inner diameters of medical devices include direct laser ablation, metal stamping/pressing, and photolithography/wet etching. It is believed that none of these techniques have the potential for use either in part or entirely in the fore-mentioned process to accomplish micro-sized features on the inner diameter of the medical device. The present invention solves these problems as well as others.